What The Heart Truly Wants
by FlamesWitchBFF14
Summary: Rocky has a date with the cutest boy in school: But something keeps nagging her: What's going on with her and Logan? Is there possibly a romantic relationship forming between them. Some Cy, and some other couples possibly, but mainly Rocky and Logan!
1. Chapter 1

"Ho-hum-ho-dee-dee-dum," Rocky hummed a happy tune, as she pulled her ahir into a loose bun, letting strands of brown hair to stray across her face. She pulled on the beautiful meadow green dress with ruffles that she had woren at seventh grade dance. It still fit her. She was having a date: Yes, Raquel Oprah Blue, had gotten herself a date!

It was with a boy, Derreck Sornott, the cutest boy who's ever lived, liked Rocky Blue. Ahhhh, it was such an astonishment, that Rocky nearly fainted at that point, when he asked her out. When she had told Cece, she was so estatic, that she acted as if she was going on the date herself! Still, Rocky still had other problems including boys. Such as, the fact that Logan, Cece's step-brother, and she MAY like each other. MAY. However, they both have a girlfriend or boyfriend. (Logan was dating Felicity Brown).

Rocky pushed Logan to the back of her mind, where he would stay temporarily, and instead focused on her upcoming date: She still couldn't believe, that she, Raquel Oprah Blue, had gotten herself a date! That was, like, impossible! However, now she had to focus on the way for her to be astonishing. So, she added some beautiful lip gloss that stood out, some mascara, eyeliner, a little blush and eyeshadow, and some sprits of perfume here and there. In other words, she looked FABULOUS!

Cece looked up from snuggling with Ty, and leaped up! "Omigod you look AMAZING!" she squealed, admiring her silky hair and make up. She turned to Ty. "Doesn't she look gorgeous?"

Ty grinned and nodded. "No wonder Derreck fell for her."

Cece smiled at him, and squealed some more when she heard the doorbell ring. "Omigod, it's him!" she practically yelled. Then Deuce walked in. "Ohhh." she groaned, disappointed.

Rocky glanced at her. "Why are you so eager for Derreck to come over?"

Cece crossed her arms. "Excuse me, Rocky, _BUT YOU HAVE A DATE WITH THE CUTEST BOY IN SCHOOL!"_ Cece screamed at the last part, jumping up and down. "Or do I have to remind you?"

Rocky put up her hands innocently and she shook her head." Okay, fine wha-" RINGGGGG! Rocky calmly opened the door, winking at Ty and Cece and cheerfully welcomed Derreck in with a hug.

"So are you ready to go?" he asked, putting an arm around her waist, and Ty visibly flinched, and opened his mouth, ready to give Derreck a lecture, but Cece went over to him, and whispered some soothing words in his ear, along with kissing him on the cheek.

Rocky mouthed 'Thank you' to Cece, before replying in a girlish voice. "Yeeaahhh."

Derreck winked at Ty (which Ty did NOT return, and instead Derreck earned himself a strict glare.) Derreck to Rocky's arm, and together they strolled out of Rocky's apartment.

**Whaddaya think? This was my first Shake It Up fanfic, so I hope it was okay! Please review!**


	2. The intrusion

Rocky happily walked along with Derreck, heading for the limo Derreck had rented. "Thank you, honey, for this soon-to-be wonderful evening."

He grinned at me. "It's fine, Rocky."

She cozily sat down, and the driever began to... well... what a driver does: Rocky was so excited, she couldn't possibly think straight! Derreck sat down next to her, and took hold of her hand. Rocky flushed red. She was NOT used to this.

"You look beautiful tonight," he commented, and Rocky blushed some more.

"Thank you, Derreck. You look pretty handsome yourself," Derreck quickly stood up and took a bow, before sitting down again.

"Why, thank you, Rocky, but you look beautifuler." So they spent the rest of the way arguing over who looked handsomer/beautifuler.

* * *

Eventually, Derreck won, because Rocky gave up, and instead she gazed out at a marble white building, and turned to Derreck. "Is this where we're are eating?"

Derreck nodded anxiously, watching Rocky's face for any signs of disappointed emotions. However, all he saw was complete, utter shock.

"This-this is for ME?" Rocky spluttered.

Derreck nodded, even more nervously. Rocky noticed this, and put out a warm hand on his shoulder. "It's fine, Derreck, you can relax. It's just a boy has never done all of this for me before!"

Derreck looked very proud of himself, as he led Rocky out of the limo, and into the resteraunt. "A dinner for two." he told the person at the door, and the woman led them to their seats.

"Wow, Derreck, this place looks even more amaz-" That's when she spotted him.

Logan, Logan Hunter, Rocky's friend/boyfriend was sitting at one of the tables with his father and his father's new girlfriend. He spotted Rocky also, but not Derreck. He simply winked at her.

Rocky smiled back and turned back to Derreck. "-ing on the inside."

Derreck looked extremely proud as he replied, "Well,-" And continued to speak. However, Rocky's mind was on Logan. What was he doing here? Had he spotted Derreck yet. And at that moment, he looked over his shoulder, and saw Derreck. Rocky quitely cursed herself, as he stood up, and walked over to their table.

Rocky sighed. Derreck and she hadn't even ordered their food yet and already something was going to go wrong.

"So..." Logan reached their table and drummed his fingers on the table, glaring at Derreck.

Rocky turned to him, pretending she had only just noticed him. "Logan... What are you doing here?" She pretended to sound tired, as Logan switched his gaze to her.

"If you must know, Raquel, I am with my father and his new girlfriend."

Derreck snorted. "That's your real name, Rocky? Sounds HILARIOUS."

Rocky ignored him. "So shouldn't you go back to them?" Rocky asked, trying to get him to catch the hint.

Logan shook his head. "They noticed you also, so Zam! I'm going to hang out with you two!" He took a seat next to Rocky.

Rocky stared at him, irritated. "Excuse me, Logan, but I am on a date. "

"So? I'd like to meet your PAL!"

Rocky went on her last resort. "You mean my boyfriend?"

He glared at her. "Yes, your 'boyfriend!'"

"Fine, whatever, stay. You two can BOND." Rocky crossed her arms, and Derreck grinned at Logan, and they began to easily chat!

Rocky sighed quietly. _What a date!_

**Review if you all could please!**


	3. Logan's cruel idea

Logan's POV

I just got the brilliantest idea: Why not tell Logan all the juicy stuff Rocky told me, (The gross stuff), and then Derreck will break up with her!

"Hey, Derreck, did you know that Rocky has never had a boyfriend, crush, or even DATE before? In fact, she hasn't even gotten her first kiss yet!" Logan exclaimed.

Derreck laughed. "Seriously? WOW, Rocky. Just WOW."

Logan nodded. "I know, right. And Rocky would have a diary, but she doesn't have anything to write in it, because her life is so boring to other people!"

Derreck snorted at this, and turned to Rocky, "Is this true?" he asked, half-laughing.

Rocky nodded, close to tears now. _How could Logan be so mean? I've finally gotten a date, and NOW he has to ruin it for me? What kind of friend is he?_

**He's jealous, a tiny voice inside her head told her. He'd never do that to you.**

Rocky wanted to believe the voice, and she hoped it was true, but Rocky didn't often trust people after Derreck asked her out.

"And then Rocky wants a friend, but she is so bossy, noone 'xcept Cece can live with her, and even then, just barely!"

Derreck continued to giggle, laugh, and snort.

Rocky could feel a single tear streak down her cheek, and holding onto her purse, she asked if she could be excused. She ran to the Ladies' Room and stood over the sink, crying. She couldn't believe Logan! Sweet, kind, Logan is ruining her life!

She heard a knock on the bathroom's door. "Rocky, open up, it's me, Logan."

"I don't want to talk to you!" she yelled back.

She heard Logan reply determinedly, "Then I'm coming in," and he pushed open the door.

**Review please, or else!**


	4. Rocky's Pain

Rocky, hearing this, quickly stormed into a stall, and locked it. The stall's door reached to the floor and ceiling, so Logan couldn't creep in.

She heard Logan march through the door, see an empty bathroom, and then a closed stall. He sighed. "Honestly, Rocky. A stall?"

Rocky wasn't listening. She had spotted the air vent that was on the area of the ceiling in her stall, and she was just tall enough to reach it, if she stood on the toilet.

Rocky opened the vent (With a little twiddling with a lock-opener) with a quiet clang. Logan had not heard.

Instead he kept on calling to her, "Open this stall now, Raquel!"

Rocky, ignoring him, slipt into the air vent with a little difficulty because of her white summer dress. Unfortunately, her knee scratched a gainst the door to the air vent, and she hissed out an, "OUCH!", and the vent closed with a clang. She fell. Hard.

The bathroom floor was similar to cement, so Rocky's stomach was bleeding. So was her chest. "LOGAN! HELP!"

"Unlock the door, Rocky," Logan replied, attempting to sound calm.

Rocky reached out a trembling hand (that was bleeding), and unlocked the door.

Logan burst in. He surveyed her. "You'll have to change without moving," he told her.

Rocky immediately understood. "What? But, but,"

"The restaurant is closed, Rocky, and the phones are dead. Luckily," he took out his backback, and brought out a first-aid kit. He handed her some clean clothes, band aide, and soap.

Logan dumped a bucket of hot water over her, before adding some soap. "You have to change now, so I can apply the bandage."

"But I-Oh fine," Rocky, very self-consiously slipped off her dress, leaving her in her undies and bra. She blushed. "Do I have to..." Rocky pointed at her bra and underwear, but Logan shook his head. The bleeding began right under here." he brushed his thumb at her bra beginning, before bringing out some cottonballs and paper towels.

He dabbed at the blood, and then, after a long time, began to apply the bandages. He, every once ina while, still glanced up at her face, but then continued. "Done," he announced.

He cautiously slid on Rocky's dress over her body, before helping her get up. "Thank you, Logan." Rocky sighed, before gently kissing him.

Logan smiled broadly. It was the best day of his life.

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND YES I FINALLY UPDATED ALL MY STORIES!**


	5. The Walk

Rocky was blushing as she left the resteraunt, early in the morning, her chest hurting, and she felt black and blue. (Even though she knew she really WAS black and blue). Cece was waiting for her and Logan outside (Logan had somehow managed to contact her.)

Logan was about to enter the car, but Cece slammed the door shut. "Nuh-uh Mister: You got my BFFL in this mess, you have to walk."

"Cece," Rocky pleaded with her best friend, but Cece ignored her.

"I'm not letting that vermin in my car."

"Come on Cece Jones, please, he helped me."

"No, Rocky. You may as well walk."

"And you know what Cece? Maybe that's what I'll do!" Rocky slid out of the car, and joined Logan, somewhat hurt on the inside.

Cece drove away, looking awfully hurt, and Rocky was sympathetic, so she called out, "See you at school!"

And Cece muttered, just loud enough fro Rocky and Logan to hear, "I wouldn't bet on it."

Logan turned to Rocky, and spoke, " Zam! Cece's in some mood!"

Rocky rolled her eyes and began to walk. "Obviously she was, Logan! I just hope I didn't hurt her too much!"

"Why would you even care? SHE certainly didn't care."

Rocky sped up. "I'm not going to argue with you, Logan Hunter."

Logan sped up too match her speed. "I'm sorry, okay? But sometimes, Cece annoys me so much, I just want to-"

"Don't finish that sentence, Logan," Rocky warned, her shoulders relaxing. "Anyways, how are your grades? Did you get into High Honors Classes?"

"Oh no, sadly I didn't, I just got into Honor Roll. But I imagine you did?"

"Yep, but it's not so bad Logan. I mean at least you ARE in honor roll!" Rocky comforted her friend.

Logan laughed, and stopped just before his house. "See you around?"

"Yeah. Wait, um, Logan. What exactly are we, right now?"

Logan turned back to face her, his breath tickling her chin. "Whatever you want to be."

"I-I want to be, I guess,er-" but she didn't finish her sentence, because Logan leant in to kiss her, and Rocky didn't stop him. In fact, she held on, until they were turning blue.

"So boyfriend and girlfriend?" Logan reached out his hand for her to shake.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend." Rocky answered shaking his hand.

**I haven't updated this story in AGES! Ah, well, I'm glad I did! Please review!**


End file.
